


Family and Love

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agender Daisy Johnson, Coulson views Daisy as his kid, M/M, So many ships, all of the ship mentions, all of the ships, and Daisy has no problem with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy was ready for their mission, but instead of finding a clear path to the quinjet, they found a blond muscle man getting out of a very different quinjet. They're not so sure about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family and Love

                Crossing their arms over their chest, Daisy examined the man in front of them carefully “Why are you here?” the question was short and simple, leaving no space for the man in front of them to try and play games with them. If there was anything Daisy didn’t like, it was uninvited guests, especially after the last few they had at the base.

                “I was invited” he declared proudly, his eyes darting around the room “By Phil…where is Phil?”

                “You know Phil?” their ears perked up and they prepared herself for a fight. There was always a chance that Coulson knew the guy and actually liked him, but they were also fully aware of agents like John Garrett who had betrayed Coulson’s trust and tortured him. they weren’t about to risk something like that happening again.

                “Stand down Agent,” Phil’s voice cut through the tension that was building up between the two of them. Glancing back at the doors to the hanger bay, Daisy raised an eye brow at the director “If I hadn’t invited him he wouldn’t have been allowed to land without blowing open the doors.”

                “Well that’s true, I’m not sure I’m ready to stand down.” they glared back at the other man, trying to assess the situation a bit better “why is he here?”

                “We’re down a sniper and I need you out in the field for a mission involving an inhuman, which you know about and were preparing for…” he stopped beside the two of them, sighing when neither of them budged.

                “I’m ready to go, and I will.” Declared daisy “Once I know who he is and why you called him in instead of sending May to do sniper stuff.”

                “I’m insulted.” The man threw a hand over his heart and stepped back with an offended look on his face “Melinda is a pilot. The best pilot. She can also kick my ass on the matts any day and denying such a thing would be an insult to her skill…”

                “Not to mention the fact that Melinda would kick your ass for trying to deny it.” Interrupted Phil.

                Seeing the other man hold up a finger to silence Phil, daisy narrowed their eyes at him and waited for his next action. “well that is true,” their shoulders relaxed a little when he simply continued to talk “I am the better sniper. Plus you said Melinda was going on another mission.”

                “You couldn’t just say that?” Protested Daisy, putting their hands on their hips and glaring at the man in front of them “calling you in make’s sense if the only two people who can use a rifle right now aren’t available.”

                “Hawkeye never cuts straight to the point,” there was an open moment when Daisy thought the other man was going to protest, but they were quick enough to beat him to the punch.

                “Hawkeye!?” their eyes went wide “as in, the Avengers Hawkeye? The guy who has like, zero clear pictures of himself in any fight ever recorded because he’s never in the battle with the others.”

                “I see better from a distance.” He shrugged his shoulders, covering his eyes when Daisy squeeled.

                “You’re one of the only cool Avengers left.” they declared, making a mental note to to erase all evidence of any of their Ironman fan girl days. they really hated those memories now. “not as cool as Falcon, but cool.”

                “I’d be insulted, but Sam is awesome.” He smirked “so is Wanda, the others are kind of meh. At least, for the fugitive avengers.”

                “Fugitive avengers…” Daisy repeated, their eyes going a bit wider as they thought about it.

                “Daisy, I need you in team leader mode, not drooling fan mode.” Phil snapped his fingers beside his hip, still being ridiculously careful to not invade Daisy’s space without permission after everything that had happened.

                “I don’t have a ‘drooling fan’ mode,” they protested “it’s called ‘awestruck by awesome people.”

                Rolling his eyes, Phil turned his attention to Hawkeye and smiled “sorry, they’re a little…excited when they meet superhero’s. they tried to recruit one of their own before I even met them.”

                “I like to think I succeeded,” they huffed, crossing their arms over their chest “Mike loves me.”

                “And of that, no one has any doubt.” they smiled in triumph at Coulson’s comment “but, proper introductions are in order. Daisy, this is Clint Barton, otherwise known as Hawkeye.”

                “Hi!” they stuck her hand out excitedly, smiling when Hawkeye examined it for a moment before taking it in a firm hand shake even though they could tell that he was a little uncomfortable in the whole situation.

                “Clint, this is my kid, Daisy.” The two of them stopped in their tracks, glancing over at Phil at the same time ‘What?”

                “Kid!?” Clint proclaimed, horror laced in his voice as he looked between the two of them “what do you mean kid!? Since when do you have a child!?”

                “Oh boy…” Daisy slinked backwards a bit and put a hand over her face while Phil processed exactly what he had said and groaned. “Kid, really?”

                “I wanted to say Daughter,” he admitted, bringing his hand up to his hair and looking down at the ground in shame “I’m still kind of learning the gender neutral terms thing.”

                “Well…I’ve heard worse than kid.” They admitted “but…since when is that a way you think about me? This is new.”

                “Ya…Melinda kind of had a conversation with me about it.” Wincing, Phil glanced back up at Daisy weakly “I won’t do it again, I promise. I’m sorry if it made you uncomfortable.”

                “Not at all,” Daisy smiled softly “I’ve always thought being called someone’s kid would involve them treating me like one. The whole “I’ll decide who you can date” and “you can’t do this, it’s too dangerous” things that I heard from other kids when I was growing up. It’s kind of nice hearing it from someone who views me as a capable adult who can take care of herself.”

                “I met you as a hacktivist living in a van,” explained Phil “anyone who thinks you need protecting before Is an idiot. Now that you have powers, they’re just asking to get their ass’ kicked.”

                Thinking about what he said, Daisy smirked before closing the distance between them and throwing their arms around his neck for a hug, ignoring the incoherent protests from Hawkeye. “And that, Director, is why you are the best foster dad ever.”

                Feeling Phil’s arms making their way around their waist, Daisy buried their face into his shoulder and held on tight, not wanting to let go of the first hug that they had shared since everything that happened with Hive.

                What finally pulled the two of them out of their hug, was the flash of a phone camera from where Clint was standing, and Daisy couldn’t help but cover a chuckle when they saw Phil shooting him a glare.

                “What? I have to share this with Natasha and Laura.” Clint protested as he looked down at his phone and sent the picture off “they’re always looking for new pictures of friends to add to their walls at home, and you know they love pictures of friends who haven’t called them in three years.”

                “I’ve been busy.” Protested Phil “and I called Laura a few times and checked up on her and the kids. She told me about the vacation that she was planning on taking with Natasha. A sort of second honeymoon.”

                Thinking about it, Clint hummed happily “ya, an entire week with the kids and Nick while the two of them went to the beach and made lovey eyes to each other there. It was awesome.”

                Rolling their eyes, Daisy glanced back at the doors when they opened again and Mack walked into the room with his bag over his shoulder “that’s my que to get my ass in gear and go see an inhuman about training.” They declared, glancing back at Phil “try not to lose him. Seems like it may cause problems for the base.”

                “You have no idea.” Phil groaned while Clint smiled proudly. With a fond chuckle, Daisy stepped forward and hugged Coulson once more before pulling away and heading towards the quinjet that they were taking on their mission. “Have fun. Don’t show off too much.”

                “I’ll make sure to save the showing off for when I get back,” they promised, catching up to Mack quickly and turning to talk to him “ready to save the day?”

                “With you Tremors? Any time.” Mack declared, glancing back behind them “huh, I thought you might have been the protective one.”

                “What do you mean?” they inquired, looking back at Coulson and Hawkeye and stamping down the immediate feeling to run over and high five Coulson when they saw him holding onto Hawkeye’s shirt in his fist while the two of them kissed. Digging into their pocket, Daisy pulled out their phone and quickly found their way to the camera function, glad that Phil and Hawkeye were too preoccupied with each other to notice them taking a picture.

                “You’re really going to share that?” Mack inquired when he saw them opening up a screen to the group chat with Fitz, Simmons, Mack and May. “with people he doesn’t know? no privacy allowed?”

                “He sent a picture of Coulson and I hugging to people I have never met. Fair is fair.” They declared, sending the picture off with a grin “Besides, cute pictures are always allowed on people’s phone. You could use cute pictures of couples other than you and Bobbi.”

                “Tremors, I can’t tell you how many pictures of those two I have thanks to Bobbi in particular.” They raised an eyebrow at their partner, waiting for more information “she loves taking pictures of our friends being cute. Hawkeye and Coulson, Fury and Sitwell, Laura and Black Widow. There’s no end to it if she gets a chance to be around them.”

                “I must speak with Bobbi about all of these pictures she has not shared with me.” Daisy muttered under their breath, glancing back at Coulson once more and smiling when they saw the two of them with their foreheads pressed together and goofy grins on their faces as they spoke to each other in soft voices. It made them really hopeful to find the new inhuman quickly, bring them back, and get some personal time with Jemma so that they might get a chance to make the same loving eyes at her.


End file.
